1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for actuating a mechanically-operated member or device, such as a valve or a door in an automotive air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive air conditioners have valves or doors for adjusting the fluid flow rates at various points in the system. Arrangements for actuating these valves or doors generally include a vacuum source, an electrically-driven solenoid valve, and a vacuumresponsive actuator. The solenoid valve selectively supplies vacuum from the source to the vacuum actuator or disconnects the vacuum source from the vacuum actuator. The vacuum actuator is mechanically connected to the valve or door to be actuated. These actuating arrangements have a considerable number of parts and are rather bulky.